


HT!Undertale main’s favorite thing about you.

by NuggetSpace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: Here's another imagine.Hope you all like it!
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale)/Reader, Horrortale Alphys/Reader, Horrortale Undyne/Reader, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Undyne (Undertale)/Reader, horrortale papyrus/reader, horrortale sans/reader
Kudos: 45





	HT!Undertale main’s favorite thing about you.

**Author's Note:**

> These are fun to write. I know its short, but I hope to write longer ones soon.

HT!Sans: 

He loves your laugh. No matter what joke he tells you, you laugh. It could be his usual puns, a knock-knock joke, a bad joke, or a dark joke. He always hears you angelic laugh come right after. It makes his soul beat a thousand times a minute, and he wouldn’t trade your laugh for anything is the whole universe.

HT!Papyrus:

He loves your hands. Their so small in his, he can wrap his whole hand around yours. He will take any chance to hold your hands too. Cooking? He holds your hand. Going on a walk? He holds your hand. He loves kissing your hands too, it always makes you blush.

HT!Undyne:

She loves your hair. It’s so much softer than her’s. She loves running her fingers through your hair as you two cuddle. She’s always trying to learn how to style your hair as well. She just loves when she gets a style right and you smile up at her happy.

HT!Alphys:

She loves your voice. Just you talking helps her anxiety. You could talk about anything and all of her problems leave her mind. Sometimes you just talking helps her sleep. And when she heard you sing? She was melting and wanted to hear you more.


End file.
